Violet (Greenhill) Baggins
Violet Rosa '''Violet: Book 3: Bad Blood '''Baggins (nee Greenhill) 'was born forty five years before the Quest of Erebor to Marah and Tom Greenhill and is the main protagonist and titular character of the ''Violet Greenhill trilogy and the narrator of the Violet's Journal Saga. She is also the sister of Will, Hazel and Tom Greenhill IV, the daughter of Mara Cauliflower and Tom Greenhill IV, the wife of Bilbo Baggins, and mother of Lily, Thorin and Frodo Baggins, and aunt of Markus, Lewis, Liam, Willa Greenhill, and Mara Proudfoot, the foster daughter and daughter-in-law of Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins. Originally from Bree, Violet moved back to her home town, Hobbiton to live with the Bagginses. After Belladonna TOok's and Bungo Baggins' deaths, she and Bilbo decided to live together until a wizard came up on their door to ffer the son of Belladonna Took and the daughter of Marah Cauliflower to come on a quest that involves slaying a dragon with a group of twelve dwarves led by their leader, Thorin Oakenshield. As a childhood friend of Bilbo Baggins, she later accompanied him, Thorin, his company of twelve dwarves and Gandalf the Grey to help reclaim the Lonely Mountain. She soon became friends with several of the other dwarves and saved the King's life. She is a member of the Greenhill family and Violet became the Matriarch of the Baggins family After marrying Bilbo. Violet's There and Back Again ''counterpart is Victor Greenhill Background Early life Violet was born in Rivendell Violet Rosa Greenhill was born on the fourth of November in the Elven city of because of her ancestors' history with the Rivendell Elves. Violet was overdue by four days and was named Violet because her mother saw a violet in the window of her guest chambers in Rivendell. Around three years old, Violet's family settled in Bree. Will Cauliflower visited to meet his granddaughter for the third time in her life and Violet learned from her grandfather, Will Cauliflower how to treat medicines. In 2898, Violet became an older sister to Hazel Greenhill. January 6, 2899, a six year old Violet met nine-year-old Bilbo Baggins when Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins went to visit their friends. She later grew close to the Old Took eventually treating her like a granddaughter. At one point in their childhood, Violet learned to jump large distance between cliffs after jumping off from bridge to bridge when Bilbo stole her earrings ''Violet: Book 1: Indigo Flower of the Valley, chapter 13 Violet hardly got along with her future sister-in-law, Bluebell Bracegirdle. Mara realized that Violet did not fit in with the people in Bree. So in 2910, at fifteen years old, Violet moved into Bag End, and was later raised as Belladonna's and Bungo's own daugter and Bilbo becomes her foster brother. Near the end of the year 2911 and the beginning of 2912, the Fell Winter fell. Violet later had a terrible cold and was nursed by Bilbo's aunt Rosa. She was also sadden by Old Took's death and in his dying breath, Violet promised to always looked after his favored grandson and he knew that a romance was growing while watching them grow. He later admitted it in a diary that Violet found when she was in fact the wife of Bilbo. During the years, Bungo's health started to decline and Bungo was no longer the patriarch of the Baggins family. Violet tried to help him and Bungo said it was time she just let him no longer live. One day, she went into his room and he never woke up. At Bungo's funeral, Violet sung a song to remember him and one of the speakers there. During the aftermath, Violet ate and slept too much or too little. Eventually, Bilbo sat down with Violet and told her that everyone lives and everyone dies, but life is full of choices. This talk eventually has Violet feel better but still does not forget about her future father-in-law and foster father. She also attended her brothers' two weddings, both came whenever they could to see how their sister fared. She tolerated he r detesting sister-in-law, only for her brother's sake. Indigo Flower of the Valley Violet was preparing second breakfast for her and Bilbo. When she came out, Gandalf was there. Bilbo did not realize who it was until Violet states that is the same Gandalf she met many years ago. Gandalf stated that Violet had grown into a beautiful woman. What blew Violet was that several hobbits had claimed that she and Bilbo were together just because they lived in the same house. They were just friends and nothing more. Bilbo knew of Violet's taste for adventure. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her back to Bag End and they closed the door. Violet later accompanies Bilbo to the marketplace, where they encountered their neighbor farmer, Mr. Worrywort. She admitted that they were nice and firm. Bilbo asks if he had seen Gandalf lately, but the farmer says that he has not seen him in a long time. She grew paranoid too and they both started running, but it was just a grey sack on a pile of baskets. Later a dwarf named Dwalin goes into the home of Violet and Bilbo. Like everyone else, Dwalin mistakes her for "Mrs. Baggins" which she has to dismiss. Troll Troubles Revisiting her birthplace Violet soon came to realize that she was in Rivendell, her birth place, but she states that she never met the lord of the City, but that her mother knew elves like Bilbo's After the Quest After their celebration of victory, Bilbo and Violet both realized that Erebor was their home with their friends were at and settled there, with Gandalf bringing their belongings from Bag End and leaving it to Bilbo's cousin, Drogo Baggins ad his future family. She gave birth to three children: Frodo born in the Iron Hills, Thorin born in the Northern Plains and Lily born in Mirkwood. Later in her life, Violet became the grandmother of Bilbo Baggins II and Hazel Bolger. ''An Erebor Wedding'' Violet and Bilbo finally get married in the novel. It starts with Violet's struggles to keep her sister-in-law, Bluebell Bracegirdle under control. The duo end up getting married by Gandalf the Grey because the original preacher never shows up. Relationships Family |-| Bilbo Baggins = Bilbo has been Violet's best friend for many years since they were tweens. They were practically raised together and realised it was bigger than a friendship, but it soon turned to love. Violet never abandons him. |-| Frodo, Thorin, and Lily Baggins = With Bilbo, Violet had three children: Frodo, Thorin and Lily. It was her greatest desire to have children. Her first, Frodo was born in Erebor with Bilbo as her birthing partner and Óin as the deliverer. She named him after one of Bilbo's ancestors on his father's side. She also named her son Thorin Bilbo after fearing Thorin and Bilbo was no longer alive. He was born at the end of the of the Iron Hills. Next was her daughter Lily. Like her mother, Lily was born in an Elven city and named after a flower next to the window. Due to birthing with Lily, Violet's health declined and was sent to the Undying Lands to never to return and because she was a ring-bearer's wife. Her children were left in Bilbo's care, who was temporarily drunk because f o his wife's loss. After Bilbo and Frodo returned to the Undying Lnads, Vioelt was reunited with her hsuband and son, even her daughter Lily who came to finally understand her mother did everything for them. Family '''Spouse: * Bilbo Baggins (husband) Children: * Lily Baggins (daughter) * Frodo Baggins (son) * Thorin Baggins (son) * Princess Violet (goddaughter) Parents: * Tom Greenhill III (father) * Marah Cauliflower (mother) S'iblings:' * Will Greenhill (brother) * Tom Greenhill IV (biological brother) * Hazel Greenhill (younger sister) * Thorin Oakenshield (adoptive brother) * Fili (adoptive brother) * Kili (adoptive brother * Óin (adoptive brother) * Glóin (adoptive brother) * Dís (adoptive sister) * Balin (adoptive brother) * Dwalin (adoptive brother) * Ori (adoptive brother) * Dori (adoptive brother) * Nori (adoptive brother) * Bifur (adoptive brother) * Bofur (adoptive brother) * Bombur (adoptive brother) In-laws: * Belladonna Took (Mother-In-Law/foster mother) * Bungo Baggins (Father-In-Law/foster father) * Glóin's Wife (adoptive sister-in-law) * Vili (adoptive brother-in-law) Nephews and Nieces * Gimli (adoptive nephew) * Mara Proudfoot (Niece) * Willa Greenhill (Niece) * Markus Greenhill (Nephew) * Lewis Greenhill (Nephew) * Liam Greenhill (Nephew) Non Canon Violet was featured in the non-canon work Bilbo, which was a fan made fusion of the 1988 film Willow by George Lucas. She is the mother of Bilbo Jr, Frodo and Lily Baggins and her father was mentioned to be a farmer and a miller. Images Notes and references Category:Main characters Category:Hobbits Category:Thorin and Company Category:Durins Baggins family members Category:Baggins family Category:Greenhill family Category:First generation of heroes in the novels